fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Baraen Fuma
Ongoing Construction Notice: This Article, baraen Fuma is incompleate due to various reasons. Because of that, this article may contain one or more of the following; empty/incompleated catagories, inaccurate information, overpowered abilities, bad grammar, dead links, no photo's, and no storyline. The Aurthor is sorry for the incovence. Baraen Fuma (バラ園, Fuma Baraen) is a main protoginst involved in the series Naruto Fukkgatari. She is a Shinobi, a Chunin ranked member and Sasuke Uzumaki's partner of Tsuashiyuki in Team Kiseki. Plot History Background Baraen was one of the very few people to have a family that still paracticed the ways of the shinobi and quite in public actualy. When about five years old, Baraen had stumbled uphon her families airloom and discovered an acient scroll. When she asks her father about it, he tells her all about the shinobi world and what is in the scroll. Amazed, Baraen wanted to become a shinobi and started training at the age of six where she mastered her families abilities with ease and was concidered a natural shinobi. Howerver, just a few months later her house was bomed and her parents and brother killed. Baraen realised from the mask it was the goverment as a way to prevent the shinobi from regaining too much power, and Baraen's family was the prime example of that. For about a year and a half, Baraen was a orphan, untill she was picked by Azien to join his group, Tsuahiyuki. When Baraen asks if she will get her revenge, Azien replies that she will but focusing on hatered will only lead to her downfall. Baraen ignored Azien and is assined to the tenth division where she becomes a gennin untill the arrival of Uzumaki Sasuke and Naruto. After hearing rumors about the two; Uzumaki Naruto the new hollow king and his son the moast talented kid of the centuary, Baraen wanted to meet both of them. When the two did meet, it was in the form of a sparing match that would later decide the placement of teams. Sometime during the match, Sasuke told Baraen that she was nothing but a over spoiled girl who couldn't take a tap to the shoulder. Baraen then bagan to fight harder and told him he knew nothing of pain. This statement activated Sasuke's "beserker rage" mode while the Uzumaki told her everything she has been through, he has experenced ten times worse. The two then begin to fight with the intent to kill each other: using some of thier strongest attacks. Before anyone could be hurted futher, the fight was stoped. Later the two were picked for a team and were immeditely promoted as Chunin due to thie abilities they showed dueing thier scrimmege. Though they initially greeted each other with hostility, they became good partners and shared a common bond of having been betrayed the people closest to them. Eventualy, the two viwed themselves as the moast talanted members in Tsuahiyuki and named thier team Kiseki (progidy). Not soon after that, the two found themselves as lovers, with Sasuke planning to ask Baraen's hand in marrage when the time is right. Appearence Personailty Powers and Abilities Having her abilities solely picked by Sasuke to become his partner even though the latter is a chunin, it is obvious that Baraen is an immensefully powerful shinobi. Capable of defeating Team X in under two minuites, even after thier special chunin exam training, and holding her own aginst Hagane Kanō, Karin Hozuki, and Gauren Gozu, who are all Seiju in Koukon. Even Tigerstar Tallonsman, one of the series moast proniment villans, stated that if she tried, Baraen could become a Seiju with reletive ease in a few years. Baraen is at least knowledgeable enough of seals to know that the Eternal Prision Seal is six times stronger then the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. Her chakra is great enough to use a regeneration technique, heal an area the size of a small forest, and not die from chakra exhaustion. General Immense Intellgence: Dispite her girlish attitude, Baraen is shown to be perceptive, anystical, and deceptive in all of her fights. She has an immense amount of knowlege about genjustu, due to her working alongside Orochimaru, she has some insights about kinjustu. When facing an opponet, she is nearly impossible, if possible at all, to outsmart or outwit in battles. Master Taijustu Combatant: While not directly specialising in it, or possessing any unique moves for it, Baraen has a high level of Taijustu. This is partialy because she was trained by her father who was a shinobi for sixteen years. She has shown to fighting on par or defeating her opponets by taijustu. She is also showing disarming her opponets, and fighting armed as well. Nature Transformation: Along with her petal theme, Baraen also has some knowledege about the water release and fire release. She can use chunin-ranked techniques of these two eleaments with ease. Flora Techniques Baraen's ninjustu are themed the screats of the Flower Ninja Art, a unique series of hidden ninjustu and genjustu that focuses on flowers and flower petals. With this, she has the abilitly to seperate her molcules from her clothes to her organs into flower petals which she can controll in a manner similar to Kohan and her papper ninjustu. If one of the petals are damaged, her clothes or part of her body take part of the damage as well. She can negate this by turning into black petals, at the cost of unable to use her chakra as along as the technique is activated, the black petals can make her immune to attacks. If she dies, her petals become white and slowly disperse into the wind. In order to keep a contiunus supply of petals Baraen can also regenerate plants and petals by using her chakra. She can also minpulate her petals in a viritey of ways. Some examples include a sword, clones, drills, and a spear. She can even turn her chakra into flower petals that can hurt the emmeny just by coming in contact. Her moast powerfull technique is the Flower Ninja Art: Dance of the Sword Cage. While it requires 44 hand seals, one of the moast in the series, this technique transforms flower petals into a steel cage lined with swords. The swords can be thrown one by one, or they can be released all at once. Escape is nearly impossible. Of techniques that do not involve petals, she can turn flowers into shuriken, create vines, as well as turn flowers into exploding tags. As powerfull and as unique as thse techniques are, they are still flower based, and thus are weak aginst fire, bugs, and ice. Howerver, it should be noted that the flowers are strong aginst water, earth, and lightning techniques. These techniques are commonly mistaken for the wood release, but they are not an avanced nature transformation as wood release requires the affinity of earth and water chakra. List of Auspice Techniques Fire Release: Flame Flower Flower Ninja Art Flower Ninja Art: Blossom Aura Flower Ninja Art: Dance of the Sword Cage Flower Ninja Art: Ghiant Petal Spear Flower Ninja Art: Many Blooming Flowers Flower Ninja Art: Maximum Cutting Flower Ninja Art: Moon Slashing Flower Flower Ninja Art: One Hundred Blossoming Flowers Flower Ninja Art: Peircing Petal Drills Flower Ninja Art: Petal Clone Flower Ninja Art: Petal Release Flower Ninja Art: Petal Suspension Flower Ninja Art: Petal Sword Flower Ninja Art: Petal Tsunami Flower Ninja Art: Profusion Flower Ninja Art: Regeneration by Photosynthesis Flower Ninja Art: Shreading Vine Bind Flower Shuriken: Falling Blossoms and Scattering Leaves Water Release: Whirlpool Roses Technique Stats Equipment Backstage Pass Dokuristu Kugustu was a Oc designed to be a older stster figurine to help Sasuke in his time of need with the Arnilaxian and Otokugsu war going on. After the war was over, she wasn't really needed anymore, but I would be a fool to kill such a great fanon character, so at first I was gonna make her retire from her shinobi duties by marrying a revived Kyuaku (concedering how much romantic feelings she had for him), but then due to me liking Sasuke verry much, I figured that he should go on and take up the offer as Lady Juzuki's sucessor (Otokuku) to make this truely feel like a happy ending. That left me to wondering what wuld happen to the Captin-Commander of Koukon. No way in hell was I about to make another Oc, so I instead gave the job back to Dokuristu making only one Captin-Commander. As a Kage, I think that Sasuke should have a partner besides his usual bodyguards. But then I reaised what abilities should I give her. I mean, Sasuke has the Ryukagan and is the Jyuubi Jinchuriki. Rembering a similar predictment, I looked back to Nagato and Kohan for some help. And that is where Baraen is born. Instead of papper, I gave her abilities similar to flora to beter empthsise her girly nature, and in honnor of my Knock Out roses that were planted in honnor of my now decessed pet; Diamond. Her affinities were to show how she relates to flowers. Quotes Triva -She is the 13th Character I have created. -Both Baraen and Hagane have the same amount of letters in thier first name and last name. -Baren Means Rose Garden. *Dispite this, her petals are not entirely made up of roses.